


Pompeii

by weirdo_with_waffles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_with_waffles/pseuds/weirdo_with_waffles
Summary: Pompeii; River Sarno; Mount VesuviusGeorge loves his boys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 79





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first teeny tiny test fic on ao3, so be kind. All and any constructive criticism is appreciated!

Sapnap had a way of warming any room, of forcing laughter into every conversation. Sapnap reminded George of Mount Vesuvius, an uncontrollable force of fear and destruction, and George was Pompeii, a sitting duck perfectly in the way of the volcano’s explosion. But there was something almost comforting in that thought. Pompeii was preserved for years and years after all, a perfect structure of ash and death, forever sat by it’s Vesuvius’ feet. Never apart, the perfect match.

So much love lay in Pompeii’s destruction, all the mothers that tried to protect their children, all the lovers that held each other close in their final moments as molten rock came sliding ever closer to them. So much love that lay unbroken and just waiting to be uncovered.

And then there was Dream. Dream was their river Sarno, their perfect middle. The refreshing cool to Sapnap’s sizzling heat, the fierce rush to George’s constant stillness. Dream paved the way to understanding George, to give the bond between his friends a chance. Dream was the strong one between the three of them, the one that pushed when the world pulled against him, the one who could only go down under a halo of screaming passion. Dream was calm and cool, bull-headed and stubborn. 

They fit together, missing shards of the chipped painting that encompasses life. They fit together, and George was never letting them go.


End file.
